


You shine brighter than the deadlights

by iamleavingthisfandom



Series: Don't try this at home (unless you want to) [7]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Eddie gets that dick, Eddie wants that dick, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Nobody is Dead, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Power Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Praise Kink, Richie Tozier is a service top, Riding, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, all the fics in this series can be read as stand-alones guys, but it's ridiculously sweet and fluffy, but this one is also sub top Richie, gaily barebacking, uuuh this one has like feelings and all i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleavingthisfandom/pseuds/iamleavingthisfandom
Summary: “I want to ride you,” Eddie smiled.Even in his kissed-out mind, Richie knew that was a bad idea. Eddie seemed to sense his hesitation and rubbed his shoulders.“Hey, it’s just an idea, we don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” Eddie seemed apologetic, and Richie wanted to scream inside. He never wanted to deny Eddie anything, but he wanted even less to freak out on him during sex.“It’s not that, it’s not that. I just… you were sitting up on top of me when IT got you in the deadlights, and I— I can’t—”“It’s okay, Rich. We don’t have to.”“I want to, of course I do, but it’s just… that.”“If you really want to,” Eddie waited for Richie to nod into his shoulder before continuing, “we might be able to come up with some solutions.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Don't try this at home (unless you want to) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546576
Comments: 28
Kudos: 312





	You shine brighter than the deadlights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome, my loves!  
> uuuh so if anyone’s invested in the timeline of the series (I know I am), the festive fics were festive and in time for the holidays, so I think it’s safe to say that they were somewhere way further in the timeline of the series than we are now. So, chronologically, this one would take place after Things we say and things we do.  
> There’s less porn and more fluff/feelings in this one bc it’s soft boi hours.  
> Right-o. Cheers and move along, my darlings.

Even through the haze of sleep, Richie could feel tears streaming down his cheeks. He knew he was sobbing and his shoulders were shaking, even if he didn’t have full control over his movements yet.

As he started taking in the world around him more, he realized there was a hand running through his hair soothingly. He knew he was sobbing into something soft, but for a fraction of a second he mistook it for a pillow. After a moment of confusion, he opened his watery eyes and saw that it was a T-shirt-covered shoulder. He also heard a soft voice next to his ear.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s just a nightmare, it’s okay, you’re okay,” slowly, following the reassurances, Richie’s sobs subsided. “There you go, that’s it, you’re fine, everything’s fine.”

Once he had stopped shaking, Richie took a couple of steadying breaths and looked up. Eddie gave him a small smile, still petting his hair.

“Eds,” he was close to sobbing again. Seemingly sensing it, Eddie moved down to press a kiss to his forehead. He then faced Richie again and held him close with an arm around his back, looking him in the eyes. Richie fidgeted a bit and fought the desire to look away. Eddie waited patiently for him to relax in his hold again and for his eyes to stop shifting.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Eddie’s tone was caring, but not insistent, which he appreciated. He didn’t know how to bring it up, really. He hadn’t actually mentioned that he had nightmares about that night at Neilbolt. A lot. So far, they would happen at least three times a week without Eddie. He hadn’t gotten them in about a week and a half that he’d fallen asleep with Eddie in his arms, so he thought there was no need to talk about them. But now, with Eddie looking at him gently and holding him close, pressing an arm into him to ground him, somehow, it didn’t seem quite as impossible anymore. He nodded slowly and took a long breath.

He paused, unsure of what to start with. Eddie didn’t rush him, just started rubbing small circles into his shoulder blades with his fingers.

“I— damn it, this is hard,” he let out a nervous laugh, but something in Eddie’s eyes stopped him from covering his face with his hand, as he wanted to. The way Eddie just kept looking at him, waiting and not forcing anything. It wasn’t something he’d experienced a whole lot.

He took another breath, steadying himself.

“I get nightmares about the night at Neilbolt, yeah? Like, a lot.” Maybe he could have tried to explain why he never mentioned them before. Maybe he could have articulated something about vulnerability and the mortifying ordeal of being known and all that shit.

Eddie didn’t ask, though.

“It’s not weird. You know I’ve gotten a couple, too.” They had discussed that very briefly during one early morning phone call, because, well, Eddie didn’t sound like himself, so Richie asked. “They weren’t as intense as yours looked, but everyone processes things differently.”

“It’s not just that,” he closed his eyes before rushing out the words, “I see what I saw in the deadlights.”

When he opened his eyes again, nothing had changed. Eddie was still looking at him calmly and rubbing circles into his back.

They hadn’t gotten to talk about the deadlights, not really. With the rush of victory, and then the rush of confessing, and then the rush of making up for the past 27 years, this topic was just sort of brushed over. Not that Richie really wanted to talk about it.

But Eddie was here, and Eddie was listening. And he was ready to know.

Richie kind of wanted to be known.

“Okay, I, well— I saw you. In the deadlights. Only—” he took a few breaths to calm down and actually get the story out. “I saw the moment when you thought you killed IT and were trying to get me out of the deadlights. It all starts like what really happened, but in the deadlights and in the nightmares, IT kills you.” Richie didn’t want to go into details. He was grateful Eddie let him get the story out as he needed to.

“Do you think going over what actually happened might help? Each time you wake up like this, to ground you.”

“Yeah, that’s sort of what I’ve been doing,” he felt Eddie’s hand cup his cheek.

“Do you want me to help?”

“Yeah,” he breathed out quietly; he never knew just how much he wanted that until just then.

“Okay,” Eddie nodded. “You fell to the ground, but you were still in the deadlights. I tried to snap you out of it, but couldn’t. So I kissed you.”

Richie felt a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth. Despite the circumstances of their first kiss, despite the nightmares, the story never failed to make him happy.

“Yeah. And then when I woke up, you were yelling that you killed IT, and I rolled us over from where the claw hit.”

“And then we ran to a nearby cave and you thanked me for kissing you,” he could see that Eddie was almost laughing, but, to be fair, so was he.

“Yeah, well, you try being kissed out of your worst nightmare by such a cutie,” Eddie let out a chuckle and smiled at him, running his thumb over Richie’s cheekbone.

“Want to keep going?”

“Sure. After that, we joined the others, bullied a clown to death and then went off and fucked kinkily ever after, the end,” he felt light and airy now. Eddie laughed softly, making Richie’s stomach swoop. He would never get tired of hearing Eddie’s laugh. It was truly the best sound in the world, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Fuck, he was absolutely whipped, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Feeling better?” Eddie had happy wrinkles around his eyes as he smiled that Richie could barely see without his glasses. It helped that they were so close he could feel Eddie’s warm breath hit his face. It was comforting. He nodded, lifting his hand to stroke Eddie’s cheek reverently. Sometimes he still had trouble believing he was here, alive and with Richie. He let his fingers drift up, to Eddie’s temple, to thumb at the corner of his brow, to trace a single line down the side of his face.

“Yeah,” he replied, almost distractedly, a bit lost in admiring Eddie _(alive, there, with him, in love, in his home, in his bed, in his life)_. He looked into his eyes again and saw his own loving gaze mirrored there, choking up a little at the tenderness in it. “Kiss me?”

Eddie smiled before cupping his cheek and bringing their lips together. They moved slowly against Richie’s as Eddie left small kisses on his lower lip, sweet touches to reassure him that _yes, Eddie was there, he was right there and he wasn’t leaving, and he loved Richie, too, and wanted to help him with his nightmares and everything else, and he wasn’t leaving and he was staying, he was staying and —_

Richie hadn’t noticed when he started crying. He was only vaguely aware of the wetness on his face until Eddie was pulling away and gently wiping the tears off.

“Shh, it’s okay, darling, it’s okay,” he cooed. His tone was soft, comforting, and it only made Richie tear up more. He didn’t know why. He didn’t want to cry, he was happier than he could tell, really, and he felt lucky and so very blessed. But somehow knowing Eddie cared for him was too much for him to handle.

When more tears came, Eddie left small pecks up both Richie’s cheeks before cradling his head into his shoulder again, running his hand over Richie’s back and whispering sweet nothings next to his ear. It took a few minutes for Richie’s tears to stop and for his sniffling to quiet down.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled into Eddie’s shoulder, getting a chuckle and a hand resting in his hair in response.

“What for?” Richie shrugged.

“For crying while you were kissing me.”

“I think I’ll survive,” Eddie’s tone was teasing, but sweet nonetheless. “Are you okay, though?”

Richie lifted his head to look at him. Eddie was smiling at him, holding him in his arms, tight and warm. They were living together. After years and years of hope against hope, of longing for someone he barely even remembered but always knew, of pining for _that someone_ who, he was sure, was better than anyone else; after all that, they were together. He had Eddie and Eddie had him. So yeah, he was okay. He was more than okay. He was pretty damn perfect.

He smiled at Eddie.

“Yeah. I’m okay. It’s just difficult to believe how lucky I am sometimes,” Eddie’s eyes sparkled with something Richie couldn’t quite place. Judging by his smile, though, it was a happy something.

“I’m the lucky one here, Rich.” There was a hand on Richie’s cheek and a thumb brushing away wet lines left by tears. He would have scoffed, but the touch was too loving for him to, so he settled for shaking his head incredulously.

“What, because you get to get tears and snot on your T-shirt in the middle of the night?”

“Yeah,” Eddie simply said. It didn’t even sound like a joke, and Richie felt like crying again. Instead, he pressed their lips together urgently. Usually, Eddie would be the one to make the kiss harsher, deeper, harder, but this time he easily coaxed Richie’s movements to slow down into a drag of lips against each other.

“I love you so much,” Richie breathed out onto Eddie’s lips as soon as they parted.

“I love you, too.” The smile Eddie gave him made his heart swoop. But before he could kiss him again, Eddie continued, “Do you think you can sleep or should we stay up for a bit?”

“You can sleep, I’ll go to the living room.” He was about to get up when Eddie’s arm tightened around him.

“Is it okay if I stay up with you?” He knew Eddie wasn’t asking for his own benefit; he didn’t want to overstep any boundaries, but he wanted to take care of Richie. This realization made his throat close up and he just nodded, speechless and a little overwhelmed. Eddie smiled and left a peck on his lips. “Come on, I’ll make us some tea.”

While Richie was busy putting on his glasses, Eddie got up and headed to the kitchen. Richie followed him. He trudged into the kitchen as the kettle came to life with a rasping hiss. The room was dimly lit by the glow of streetlights flowing in through the windows, but it was still too dark for him to see comfortably, so he clicked the light switch to the first setting of three. When the room was illuminated with a soft yellow hue, he came up behind Eddie, winding his arms around his waist and watching him fumble with a box of tea. He kissed Eddie’s cheek, and Eddie instantly turned his head to catch Richie’s lips in a slow kiss.

Eddie’s hands settled over Richie’s on his stomach and they stayed like that until the kettle pinged sleepily. Richie pulled away when he heard the water stop fizzling, but Eddie chased his lips for one more short kiss, making Richie smile.

“What do you usually do when you get these nightmares?” Eddie asked when he finally turned to pour hot water into two mugs. Richie shrugged.

“I’ll usually just find something dumb to watch on TV while scrolling through Twitter. Sometimes it helps and I fall asleep in a few hours.”

“Alright,” Eddie lifted both mugs and turned towards Richie, making his arms fall from where they had been around his waist. “Let’s go put on a sitcom and cuddle then.”

He smiled at Richie, and fuck, Richie hadn’t ever known love could feel like this.

They ended up sprawled out on the couch while Friends played quietly on the plasma screen TV in Richie’s living room. Eddie was safely half on top of Richie, his arm around Richie’s middle and head on his chest. Richie could feel Eddie’s weight distributed all along his left side, down to where Eddie’s leg rested right on his. He could feel each inhale and exhale moving through his body, and he could feel himself drifting off with the comforting knowledge that _he was alive, Eddie was alive and right there with him_ when Eddie lifted his head to face him.

“Hm?” Richie hummed sleepily, stroking a hand along Eddie’s back.

“I love you,” Eddie said quietly, smiling up at him. He reached up to gently take Richie’s glasses off, and Richie felt like he could melt into the couch.

“I love you, too,” he answered, brushing Eddie’s cheek with his right hand before dropping it to catch the hand resting on his side and lace their fingers together. Eddie turned his head a little to leave a kiss on Richie’s sternum through his T-shirt and snuggled back into him, his breathing soon evening out.

Like that, Richie drifted off to sleep to the sound of Eddie’s steady breathing.

When he woke up the next morning, he realized he’d easily slept through the rest of the night. He felt rested like he barely ever did after the nightmares came, thanks to Eddie sleeping soundly on top of him. He brought his hand up to play with Eddie’s hair gently, getting a quiet hum. It took a few minutes for Eddie to stir a little.

“Are you watching me sleep?” he mumbled drowsily, and Richie chuckled.

“What can I do if you’re just so irresistible, Eddie baby?” that earned him a finger poking his side and then Eddie moving up to press his lips to Richie’s jaw. He bent his head down to kiss Eddie properly for a moment.

“Mornin’,” Eddie drawled, still not entirely awake, but getting there. Richie couldn’t help his fond expression.

“Morning, sunshine.”

“Did you sleep well?” Eddie asked with a yawn, stretching his back without lifting himself off of Richie.

“Yeah,” he smiled. Eddie opened his eyes and looked at Richie lovingly.

“Me too.” He kissed Richie again, cradling his cheek with his hand. The kiss ended as quickly as it started when Eddie pulled away, but Richie was still smiling widely, a warm feeling deep in his chest. “Coffee?”

He nodded, and Eddie left a quick peck on his cheek before getting up with a not-entirely-pleased sound that made Richie chuckle. Ever since Eddie allowed himself to start sleeping in, they found that more often than not he was not a morning person.

He sat up while Eddie was stretching, his head thrown back and eyes probably closed. Seeing an opportunity, he leaned in and blew a raspberry where his T-shirt had ridden up on his stomach. Eddie laughed and pushed him away, so Richie’s back hit the pillows, but they were both grinning still.

“Come on,” Eddie said, turning around and heading to the kitchen. Richie sat where he was for a moment, enjoying the peaceful morning as well as the perfect view he had of Eddie walking away.

He walked into the kitchen just as Eddie had put their espresso maker on the stove. They got one after Eddie insisted that _pouring hot water over Starbucks coffee grounds isn’t coffee, Rich_ , and honestly, Richie never looked back. It was pretty nice to have decent coffee every morning, but what was perhaps even nicer was watching Eddie walk around the kitchen in his sleeping clothes, only half awake, pulling together everything he needed for that perfect cup of coffee. After years of depriving himself of ridiculous coffee orders, he had gone a bit crazy with experimentation (not that Richie minded). There was always, always whipped cream in the fridge, and at least one kitchen shelf was taken up by all kinds of syrups, from French Vanilla to Cinnamon to something called Christmas Cookie flavor.

So far, Richie was the one to make breakfast, though. He had liked cooking for years, but living alone often left him with little motivation to go out of his way for good food. However, with Eddie there, he realized that he wanted to make nice food for him and spoil him as much as he could, so he quickly found himself making pancakes every time Eddie asked (and often even without him asking).

As usual, he reached into the fridge, getting eggs and butter out to put next to the milk Eddie had already set on the counter. Before anything else, though…

“The fuck!” Eddie yelped, much to Richie’s delight, after Richie pinched his ass. The exclamation was followed by cackling from Richie and a punch to his arm from Eddie, who devolved into laugher too quickly to be believably upset.

The laughter took some time to die down, just enough for Richie to walk up to the counter in a far corner of the room with a speaker on it and put on their morning playlist.

“Asshole,” Eddie commented, grinning at Richie, who just shrugged apologetically and pressed his lips to Eddie’s forehead. He took that moment to wind his arms around Eddie and draw him close, swaying a bit to the calm music.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” Eddie remarked with a smile, going along with Richie’s movements easily.

“Well, I woke up in the arms of a handsome man who’s now making me coffee,” he answered, unable to keep his grin down. “What’s not to love?”

The way Eddie looked at him just then was enough to make his heart ache. He smiled and leaned down to slot their lips together. They got to kiss for all of five seconds before the espresso maker was whistling frantically to say that their coffee was done.

They broke the kiss, but Eddie was slow to pull away, staying with his forehead against Richie’s for a few moments and looking him in the eyes, close and intimate. He had that small smile that he got whenever he was happy and entirely content, as if he couldn’t quite believe he could ever feel like this. That smile always overwhelmed Richie with how much he loved him and made him want to take care of Eddie in any way he possibly could.

It also usually made him want to spread Eddie out on the bed and make him come so hard he would have that smile for hours afterwards.

If he weren’t sure Eddie would insist on having coffee and maybe brushing their teeth first, he would have carried him right to their bedroom, but as it was, he let him pull away and went to make pancake batter while Eddie took care of coffee. Whenever he created a monstrosity with syrup, whipped cream, either some fancy milk or frothed mild or fancy frothed milk, and sometimes spices (which he had also taken to experimenting with), he would make something he was sure Richie would love but hadn’t had before. It had become their thing in what little time they had been living together, and Richie loved every single one of Eddie’s creations. Yes, even the one that tasted like fucked-up toothpaste.

So, unsurprisingly, this time just as Richie was adding flour, a mug of coffee was plopped down in front of him. He looked at Eddie, a ‘thanks’ ready on the tip of his tongue, only to find that he had made himself comfortable on top of the counter, sitting between Richie and the fridge with an enormous-looking coffee in his hands. He smiled at him and Richie grinned in response.

“You are a hundred percent a cat, and I don’t know why you ever deny that,” he got back to scooping flour into the batter, hearing Eddie huff in feigned annoyance.

“I’m just tired of having to bend my neck all the way back to be able to kiss you, but fine, if you don’t want to make out while you’re making pancakes…” he went to jump off the counter, and even though Richie knew he was bluffing, he still stopped him with a hand on his thigh and a smile.

“How could I ever go without my morning kisses from you, Eddie baby?” he stroked his thigh through the boxers he was wearing, and went back to the batter, whisking it until there were small bubbles on the top.

When he looked up, Eddie was watching him cook fondly and scooping the whipped cream off the top of his coffee with a finger. After he noticed that Richie was watching him, he made a show of sucking the cream off his finger in the sluttiest way possible, with a knowing expression on his face.

Richie grinned, putting the batter down, and reached up to kiss him. Eddie’s lips tasted sweet from the whipped cream, moving easily against Richie’s as he set his coffee down on the counter. He licked his lips when Richie pulled away to get back to cooking them breakfast and picked up his coffee again, repeating the same movements.

“You’re a menace,” Richie shook his head, and Eddie grinned happily.

“What can I do if I want all your attention on me,” he sipped his coffee with an innocent expression, making Richie laugh while he poured a ladle of batter into the hot pan on the stove. Right after that, he moved to stand between Eddie’s legs, pulling him to the edge of the counter.

“Baby, you always have all my attention on you,” he drew Eddie into a kiss with a hand on his chin; he knew how much Eddie always liked that display of tenderness. He felt Eddie melt into the kiss and took the mug from him to set it down on the counter before anything unwanted happened. Eddie immediately wound his arms around Richie’s neck and legs around his waist, pulling him even closer. Richie smiled and went with it, setting his hands on Eddie’s sides under the shirt that was too big for him. He stole it from Richie’s closet and, apparently, decided to sleep in it from then on. Once Richie had seen how well it looked on Eddie, there was no argument about him keeping it.

Their lips moved lazily, in a kiss sweeter than Eddie’s coffee concoction, without even a hint of tongue, just them enjoying the closeness and gentle contact. They both lost themselves in it for a while, until Richie smelled something burning.

“Shit,” he pulled away despite Eddie’s whine and darted to the stove. He had irrevocably burnt this pancake, so with a sigh he threw it out. When he put the pan back on the stove, Eddie was sitting with his arms crossed. 

“Why do we bother with breakfast, just come here and make out with me.”

“So you’ll give up pancakes with butter, several different syrups, and whipped cream just to make out with me half an hour earlier?” Richie raised his eyebrow. He didn’t believe that for a second.

“Fine,” Eddie huffed with annoyance. “I want pancakes. But after breakfast,” he pointed an insistent finger at Richie, “we’re making out until I can’t feel my face.” Richie chuckled.

“Anything you want, Eddie baby, you know that.”

Eddie smiled triumphantly, but there was also an undertone of adoration that never failed to fluster Richie. He didn’t know why small things like this affected him so strongly, but he was never prepared for the moments when Eddie was soft with him, gentle and loving, letting Richie know that he was with him for who he was.

So, rendered more or less speechless, he went back to the pancakes, cooking under Eddie’s scrutiny. Eddie readily admitted he never really learned to make pancakes _(they were not considered a ‘healthy food’ in either of the Kaspbrak households)_ , and, seeing as Richie was always there to make them for him, he didn’t feel the need to. But he said at one point he liked watching Richie cook, and that was kind of nice.

When Richie was done with the first pancake, he realized he had forgotten to take plates out of the cabinet. He was just going to say fuck it and put the perfectly done pancake back on the stove when a plate appeared right in front of him. He gratefully took it, looking at Eddie, who had reached the cabinet with their plates without getting off the counter. He was holding another plate in his lap.

“Thank you, dear, whatever would I do without you,” Richie said with a dramatic sigh as he slid the pancake onto the plate. When he looked up, Eddie was smiling, amused.

“Probably not make pancakes as much.”

“But I love taking care of you, dear. You’re such a good provider for us,” he replied in his best housewife voice, starting on another pancake. Eddie just shook his head, smiling.

“I’m too sleepy for this, babe.”

“How are you still sleepy?” Richie asked incredulously, pointing the ladle at the mug of coffee where there were only a few sips left. Eddie looked up, somewhat annoyed, in a sweet-yet-a-little-exasperated way.

“Well, excuse me, if I hadn’t woken up at fuck-ass o’clock at night, we wouldn’t have that problem.” Richie could see he regretted saying that as soon as he was done, biting his lip. He knew what Eddie meant, though, despite his insecurities. He knew it wasn’t about helping him through the nightmares. So he said the only thing he could think of to lighten the mood.

“All the time is fuck-ass o’clock with you, Eddie baby,” he grinned. Eddie snorted and nearly dropped the plate, saving it at the last moment.

“Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep,” he grinned at Richie.

“Oh, I intend to keep it until the day I die,” Richie moved to stand between Eddie’s legs to kiss him shortly, mindful of their previous mistake. Eddie hummed into the kiss.

“Are you sure you’re up for it?” he challenged with a twinkle in his eyes once Richie pulled away to flip the pancake.

“Oh, I’m always up for it with you, love,” he waggled his eyebrows, making Eddie snort again. He, apparently, realized the precarious position the plate was in, though, and put it down on the counter.

Richie slid the second pancake onto what would be Eddie’s plate. He loved being able to spoil Eddie with good food, and of course, he joined in on the fun. But he tried to keep his portions somewhat smaller. He knew he wasn’t in as great a shape as Eddie was, what with never in his life going near a gym or anything resembling physical activity. And sure, Eddie never said it was an issue, and maybe for him it wasn’t, but Richie still felt like Eddie deserved something (or someone) better than him with his current body (that, he had read somewhere, was referred to as a ‘dad bod’). Perhaps it wasn’t a big thing, but it was still a thing for Richie, so he was taking small steps to making it not a thing.

Which was to say, he would only make one pancake for himself. It wasn’t even a sacrifice for him, it really wasn’t. He just selfishly hoped Eddie wouldn’t notice these small changes. Not because he wanted to keep it a secret, but because he was a bit embarrassed at even having these thoughts.

He poured another ladle into the pan, and there was barely any mixture left in the bowl, so he set it in the sink, all the while Eddie was watching him, the same loving expression on his face.

“I love it when you cook for us,” he smiled at Richie. “Especially when you’re wearing your dumb apron.”

Richie knew full well what apron Eddie was referring to. He didn’t often bother with it, but sometimes he would bring out his pink apron with a _kiss the ~~cook~~ dick_ print. Eddie had rolled his eyes both times he had seen it, but chuckled to himself nonetheless before kissing Richie.

“It does have a great suggestion, doesn’t it?” Richie asked with a grin. “Want to follow through on it now?” Eddie smirked in response to the teasing.

“Put on the apron and nothing else, cover your dick in syrup and whipped cream, and I’ll consider it.” Richie kissed the corner of his mouth before flipping the pancake.

Once he slipped the pancake onto the plate, Eddie slid off the countertop, taking two different syrups and whipped cream with him while Richie carried the plates. He put them on the table just as Eddie had opened both syrups, basically smothering the plate in front of him. Richie chuckled, waiting for one of the bottles to be put on the table before putting a little on his pancake. Eddie was already piling whipped cream on top.

“So what is it today?” Richie asked, amused.

“Strawberry and chocolate,” Eddie replied, not even looking up before digging into the food. Richie watched him eat with a smile for a few moments until Eddie looked up, raising his eyebrow at him.

“You’re just so cute when you go feral as if you’ve never seen food before,” he commented, taking a sip of coffee and chuckling at Eddie rolling his eyes while chewing. He flipped Richie off before going back to the pancakes, now eating a bit slower and taking an occasional sip of coffee.

Richie started working on his food when Eddie finally resurfaced from his intent exploration of flavor. He had already learned that initiating conversation before that moment would mostly result in Eddie making agreeing or questioning noises rather than actually answering (although that was only true about breakfast).

“So what’s the verdict?” Before answering, Eddie took the final sip of coffee that remained in his cup.

“They go together, but this chocolate can’t compare to Hershey’s,” Eddie finally concluded. Richie chuckled to himself and brushed a little chocolate syrup from below Eddie’s lip, but before he could take his hand away, Eddie caught his wrist and sucked the syrup off his thumb while keeping eye contact.

“You’re such a tease,” he complained, a little stunned by _just how fucking hot_ Eddie was. Eddie smiled around his thumb and released his wrist, smacking his lips before picking up his fork again.

“What can I say, you’re just so sweet I want my mouth on you.” Richie swore quietly.

“How are you so horny before you’ve even finished breakfast?”

“Guess I just woke up,” all the time Eddie was talking, he was wearing the most suggestive grin Richie had ever seen on him. “And now I want to have you for breakfast.” Richie moved to kiss him, but Eddie stopped him, smirking again. “After we’re done with these _wonderful_ pancakes.”

He got another piece of pancake in his mouth, while keeping eye contact with a challenging look in his eyes. Richie might have legitimately died at that point.

As soon as the last bit of pancake had been salvaged from the ocean of syrup on Eddie’s plate and cheerfully eaten, Eddie somehow very naturally (Richie wouldn’t be able to tell how exactly that happened) migrated into Richie’s lap, immediately drawing him into a kiss with a hand on his cheek and another on his jaw. Richie smiled and went along easily, holding Eddie close with hands on the small of his back. As their kiss went on, he let his hands drift lower. And lower. And…

Eddie chuckled into his lips when Richie’s hands settled comfortably on his ass, but did not protest in the slightest, shuffling even closer to him to have more points of physical contact. After a few minutes of light touches, Eddie got predictably impatient, licking his way into a French kiss. Richie obliged and opened his lips only to have his tongue sucked into Eddie’s mouth and dealt with as he wished. Richie went along without a single complaint.

“Take me to the bedroom,” Eddie said against Richie’s lips within a few minutes of them making out.

Despite the fact that Richie could spend much, much longer just kissing Eddie, he obliged, getting his hands under Eddie’s thighs and picking him up. Richie delighted in the fact that he could pick up the love of his life as much as needed. Eddie was small and pretty light, all things considered, and he always wound himself around Richie tight enough to not be a bother to carry at all.

Though, even if he had been a bother to carry, Richie would still do it. He would do anything Eddie wanted him to.

So he carried Eddie to the bedroom, with interruptions for kisses and one more for pinning Eddie to the wall in the same position to suck on his neck and make him hum contentedly.

Once they were in the bedroom, things got easier. That was how Richie found himself sitting down on the bed with a lapful of Eddie Kaspbrak and making out with him like the world was ending.

That lasted for all of about five glorious, glorious minutes.

“I want to try something new,” Eddie said once he’d sat back from trying to eat Richie’s face.

“Anything, baby, what is it?”

“I want to ride you,” Eddie smiled.

Even in his kissed-out mind, Richie knew that was a bad idea. He couldn’t see Eddie sitting up and hovering over him the same way he saw in the deadlights, couldn’t bear it, and he was kind of grateful that hadn’t come up before and he hadn’t had to explain it. Apparently, now he had to.

Eddie seemed to sense his hesitation and rubbed his shoulders. Richie hadn’t noticed he’d tensed up so much.

“Hey, it’s just an idea, we don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” Eddie seemed apologetic, and Richie wanted to scream inside. He never wanted to deny Eddie anything, but he wanted even less to freak out on him during sex.

“It’s not that, it’s not that,” he was quick to reassure him. Shit, how could he even say it? He buried his face in Eddie’s shoulder while he petted Richie’s hair. “I just… you were sitting up on top of me when IT got you in the deadlights, and I— I can’t—”

“Shh, it’s okay, Rich, it’s fine,” Eddie’s tone was as gentle as his fingers, avoiding knots in Richie’s hair and moving in soothing motions. “We don’t have to, at all.”

“I want to, of course I do, but it’s just… that.”

“If you really want to,” Eddie waited for Richie to nod into his shoulder before continuing, “we might be able to come up with some solutions.”

“Like what?” Richie lifted his head to look at Eddie. The latter brought his hand to Richie’s cheek and brushed his thumb over his cheekbone.

“Well, like. How is it different from when we’re making out and I’m in your lap?”

“Oh,” Richie considered it for a moment. He’d never thought of that before. “I guess it’s because we’re sitting up and I have my arms around you all the time? And because we’re close all over.”

“Then why don’t we try it like that?” Why hadn’t Richie thought of that? He probably should have. Then again, trauma and all that shit.

“Yeah,” he nodded finally. “Yeah, we can try it.” Eddie smiled.

“Is there anything else we should do?” Richie hesitated a bit at that. But Eddie was there, and Eddie was asking, and Eddie genuinely wanted to know.

“Talk to me throughout?” it came out as a question, not a request, but Eddie nodded and kissed him anyway. So maybe it was fine.

There were soon hands under his T-shirt, bunching it up with Eddie’s gentle movements. He felt fingers slowly travel up his stomach, as if Eddie was taking his time to familiarize himself with every bit of Richie he could touch.

It was kind of new. They hadn’t been together for a long time, and sure, they’d had a few slow love-making sessions, but Richie was always the one to initiate them, taking his time to kiss every inch of Eddie’s skin, trying to find the good spots, the ‘that feels nice’ spots, and the ‘oh my god do that again’ spots. And he’d been pretty successful at that and felt great about going slow with Eddie, but being on the receiving end was… different. He found himself a little worried about his body, fully aware that Eddie didn’t care. Probably.

When Eddie pulled away to lift Richie’s shirt over his head and bite his way down his neck, though, he found all his worries melting away as his focus quickly shifted to the movement of lips on his skin. Before long, Eddie was sitting back again.

“Sit against the headboard for me,” he said, pressing his lips to Richie’s briefly before standing up and taking off his shirt to drop it beside the bed. Richie was quick to comply, taking his pajama pants off as soon as his back hit the headboard.

When he looked up again, Eddie was already naked, getting lube out of the nightstand drawer before getting on the bed and straddling Richie again. He couldn’t help himself and ran his hands up Eddie’s thighs, admiring the muscles under soft skin and hair. While he was thus occupied, Eddie put his hands on Richie’s shoulders, stroking the skin there lightly with his thumbs. He looked up when he felt Eddie’s hands move down his shoulders to his biceps. There was a look of wonder on Eddie’s face as he stared intently at Richie’s arms, tracing patterns on them. He swallowed, a bit shy at the attention. Not that Eddie didn’t often pay him attention, but it wasn’t usually as focused, intent, or outright.

“Eds?” he asked, making Eddie look up at him.

“Sorry, I just… You’re just so fucking _big_ , God.”

“Yeah, I would hope you’d know by now,” Richie chuckled.

“I meant, like, all over, and how that’s really hot. But now that we’re on the subject,” Eddie reached down to grip Richie’s already very interested dick. He drew in a breath.

“How about we get _you_ on my subject?” Eddie snorted, but let go of his dick to reach for the lube. Richie immediately offered a hand, keeping his other one on Eddie’s thigh. Eddie nodded and, once Richie’s fingers were sporting a blob of lube, raised himself a little from Richie’s lap, holding himself up with hands on his shoulders as Richie pushed in two fingers right away.

Eddie’s rim gave way easily, possibly having to do with the fact that they had fucked the previous night. And day. And the day before that. The main reason Richie still bothered with prep was that he didn’t want to risk hurting Eddie and because they hadn’t discussed forgoing it, which, he could sense, was coming.

Another reason, though, was that Eddie looked _really fucking good_ when Richie managed to finger him well. And that presented a great opportunity to tease him a little when he could.

He moved slowly, twisting his fingers when he saw Eddie bite his lip. This was followed by a quiet sound from Eddie and him rocking his hips a little to meet the movements of Richie’s hand. This continued for a little while before Richie shifted his hand from Eddie’s thigh to his hip, gripping to have more leverage.

He knew that move made Eddie crazy every time, so really, he should have anticipated that Eddie would get impatient.

“Another, Rich, come on.” He wasn’t about to argue, and he happily drew his fingers out to push in with three. The stretch was barely noticeable now, but what _was_ very noticeable, indeed, was the movement of Eddie’s hips that picked up right away. Richie’s brain couldn’t form a reaction to anything and was instead relegated to merely processing the fact that Eddie was fucking himself on Richie’s fingers, using his tight grip on his shoulders for leverage.

He tried to move his fingers as much as he could, he really did, but the sight of Eddie so open about what he was doing just left him sitting there, kind of stunned.

It didn’t matter though, because soon enough Eddie was stilling his movements.

“Alright, I’m ready.” Richie obediently got his fingers out and wiped the lube off on the sheets. Eddie sat down on his lap and got the lube again, squeezing some on his fingers when Richie realized something.

“Eds?” he got a questioning hum in response as Eddie closed the lube and put it away. “You didn’t get a condom.”

His response was a knowing grin and Eddie reaching down to spread cool lube over Richie’s dick, making him hiss quietly.

“Wanna feel you, Rich,” he said quietly, commanding all of Richie’s attention. “Wanna drip with your cum when we’re done. Is that okay?” his tone changed to a sweeter one, that Richie just knew he was using on purpose. “Would you do that for me?”

All he could do was nod.

“I’d do anything for you, you know,” Richie whispered. Eddie must have gotten an idea, because he leaned close to him, so that their lips were almost touching.

“Is that a promise?” he asked, looking Richie in the eyes, as his breath ghosted over Richie’s lips and his hand cupped Richie’s face gently.

Richie felt his soul leave his body. Words failed him, so he nodded again, watching Eddie with wide eyes. When he didn’t do anything and just looked at Richie questioningly, he realized it was a way to check in. To see if this dynamic was something Richie wanted.

And fuck, did he want.

“Yeah, it’s—” he had to swallow heavily before continuing. “It’s a promise.”

Eddie kissed him softly, making a sudden insistent stroke with his hand, and Richie couldn’t do shit but moan into the lips brushing against his own.

When Eddie broke the kiss to briefly whisper, “Good boy,” into Richie’s lips, he felt like he died.

Then, when Eddie lined him up with his rim and sank all the way down with a hitched breath, he _knew_ he had to have died and gone to whatever the good place of the afterlife was, because nothing in the world could feel this good.

“You feel so good inside me,” Eddie said, his eyes shut as if he were savoring the feeling. “Always feel so good, fill me up so well.”

He wiped his hand on the sheets messily before taking both Richie’s hands and placing them on his hips. Richie gripped tight, already lost to this world and focused on Eddie stretched around his dick, hot and slick with lube. He closed his eyes when Eddie clenched around him and rolled his hips experimentally.

“Eds,” he choked out. When he felt a hand on his cheek and another on his shoulder, he looked at Eddie, who was watching him with a gentle expression.

“What, baby?” his tone suggested he knew perfectly well ‘what,’ but wanted Richie to say it.

“Move, _please_ ,” he whispered, licking his lips. He kind of wanted to make a joke, to make everything easier and lighter, but with Eddie’s heavy and yet tender gaze on him, he couldn’t.

“You want me to move?” he smiled and gripped Richie’s shoulders for leverage, raising himself up and sitting down again, creating delicious friction around Richie’s cock that was slow, too slow, but still made Richie’s breathing pick up. “How’s that?” he teased.

“Eds, please,” Richie whispered, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. He couldn’t quite get too deep into begging at the moment, everything still too raw from the nightmare and his worries, and being too strung up from Eddie’s teasing.

Thankfully, Eddie seemed to sense it, because he left small kisses on Richie’s jaw as he started to actually move up and down.

“So good for me,” he breathed out into Richie’s skin. “You always fuck me so good, and you’ll let me fuck myself on your cock this time, won’t you?” Richie let out a desperate noise. “That’s right, baby, so good at getting me off.”

Eddie leaned back a little and picked up the pace, adjusting the angle at every thrust. Richie opened his eyes to watch him just in time to see Eddie’s face when he made a short _Ah_ sound, having found what he was looking for. Richie gripped his hips harder, not directing his movements, but rather to have something to hold onto. The sight of Eddie riding him and just getting himself off was more than he could handle, but the feeling that it was very much accompanied with was making it next to impossible for him to stay on this plane of existence.

“You’re just so big, Rich, fuck,” Eddie rushed out in a single breath while he tried to keep moving at the same angle. “I can feel you so deep. I’m always so full, it’s almost overwhelming at first. But then it’s better than anything—”

He didn’t get to finish his though, stopping to moan and then picking up the pace and riding Richie in earnest. If he kept this up, Richie didn’t know if he would come or spontaneously combust first, but that was a risk he was willing to take if Eddie kept making low sounds like that and gripping onto him. When he hadn’t said anything for a while, Richie started getting a sickly agitated feeling deep in his stomach.

“Eds,” he whispered. “Talk, I need you to keep talking.”

Eddie opened his eyes again and looked at Richie in that way he would when Richie was doing something particularly _right_ but not yet _too much_. His hands slipped to Richie’s arms and he looked at them appreciatively, holding on even tighter to bounce up and down on Richie’s cock and making him gasp.

“And you’re just so _big_ all over, I can’t ever keep my hands to myself when you’re walking around and your arms are showing.” He punctuated his statement by digging his nails into Richie’s skin. He hissed at the sharp pain slightly, but didn’t protest. “I don’t know what I want more: for you to hold me down and fuck me through the mattress or to tie you up and tease you until I can see you flex your arms trying to get out only to realize you can’t.”

“Fuck,” Richie softly groaned out. Eddie chuckled.

“I know you wouldn’t get out if I told you not to. You’d be a good boy for me, wouldn’t you, Rich? Just like now, you’re being so good for me,” Eddie’s voice was uneven, wavering slightly with each time he took Richie’s cock in deep. He closed his eyes again, his breathing turning into panting the more he kept bouncing up and down. “Such a good boy for me,” he repeated himself, brows furrowing; his grip on Richie’s arms tightened again.

All Richie could do was hold onto Eddie and watch, enraptured, as he got himself off. He could feel himself growing close, too, and then Eddie’s hips stuttered and with a small moan he came without touching himself at all. His cum hit Richie’s chest as he kept fucking himself on Richie’s dick before sitting all the way down and collapsing into Richie. He bit his lip to keep from thrusting into Eddie and wound his arms around him, stroking his back while he was coming down. Soon, there was a soft kiss pressed under Richie’s ear.

“Now be a good boy for me and fuck me into the bed until I’m dripping with your cum,” Richie didn’t need to be told twice and he slid down, taking Eddie with him, flipping them over and hovering over Eddie within seconds. He was smiling up at Richie lazily as he crossed his ankles behind Richie’s back.

Richie pushed into him without much preamble, letting go and starting hard and fast movements right away. Eddie first gasped, but with three more thrusts it turned into repeated _Uh-uh-uh_ sounds as he held onto Richie’s arms.

It really didn’t take long for Richie to push in as deep as he could and hide his face in Eddie’s shoulder, coming with a deep groan. He fell into his arms and breathed deeply while Eddie stroked his shoulders and waited for him to become verbal again.

Finally, when he had enough presence of mind to do so, Richie pressed small kisses from Eddie’s clavicle all the way up to his lips. He drew the lower lip into his mouth before pulling away to look down. Eddie looked up at him with a smile and started playing with his hair.

“That was so fucking hot,” Richie concluded. Eddie grinned.

“Yeah? You liked being a good boy for me?” After Richie’s nod, he continued, “Would you let me tie you up and tease you?”

“I mean, I’ve done it to you, it’s only fair,” he shrugged with a grin. “We should try that sometime.”

“We really should,” Eddie chuckled. “So was that fine? Nothing traumatic?” Richie shook his head.

“I’m not sure I’m ready to have you ride me all the time, but yeah. It was great.”

Eddie smiled again and pulled Richie down into a tender kiss.

“Good. I like it when you fuck me incoherent anyway, we can save this for special occasions.”

“Of course,” Richie kissed him one more time, enjoying the quiet moment. “But I think we need to shower, like, fifteen minutes ago.” Eddie chuckled.

“Sure, let’s go.”

Richie pulled out, leaving a small trail of cum on Eddie’s rim. He stood up and pulled Eddie to his feet, the movement making some dribble out onto his thighs. Eddie reached behind his back and pressed a finger to his open hole, picking up a little on his finger and letting even more drip out. Richie was mesmerized, and Eddie grinned when he saw his expression.

“Babe, if you keep doing that, I might just have to fuck you again,” he said, his voice low to his own ears. Eddie sucked the cum off his finger, and Richie was ready to die.

“No one’s stopping you,” he winked and turned around to walk towards the shower, Richie following close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all like it? Do y'all have requests? Have any favourite quotes? Leave a comment and make one (1) dumbass writer happy. Damn, talk about how your day was for all I care, I'll be happy with that, too.  
> Come talk to me on tumblr: iamleavingthisfandom.tumblr.com.
> 
> Thanks for reading, you beautiful people!


End file.
